


Pain Killer

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Season 3 Filler, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian keeps apologizing after getting Mickey shot.





	

Mickey hissed slightly, feeling Ian’s fingers dig into his ass cheek more.

“Ian,” he said softer than he wanted, so he coupled it with tapping him on the shoulder. Ian looked up at him and pulled away from the head of his dick.

“Sorry.” Ian’s grip loosened, as he licked some spit on his bottom lip. He swallowed, tasting Mickey’s cum again.

Mickey shrugged after regaining composure. The sight of Ian in front of him looking sorry and horny had him wishing he hadn’t come so soon. “Whatever. You don’t gotta keep apologizing.”

Ian looked away like he didn’t believe Mickey. He’d been feeling so guilty for getting Mickey shot, that on top of the fact he was now in a group home for who knew how long. It had been hectic before they were really able to be close again. Ian seemed particularly inclined to everything being onesided, which Mickey didn’t necessarily mind, but he didn’t like Ian being so hard on himself.

“Get up,” Mickey sighed, pulling at him when he hesitated. He pulled his pants back up and fixed his shirt, as Ian stood looking like he was afraid of what Mickey might say or do next.

“Mick, I didn’t–”

Mickey pushed forward and kissed him on the lips. It was only a little longer than that first one in the van. Ian was caught off guard again, but was able to recover before Mickey pulled away.

Ian looked at him surprised, but dove back in when Mickey’s eyes dropped to his lips. They kissed harder, opening their mouths and exploring with their tongues. Ian hummed, grabbing at Mickey again as if he couldn’t help himself. Mickey moaned into his mouth, but didn’t attempt to move his hands away.

**Author's Note:**

> Some season 3 gap fill with sorry stressed Ian and healing Mickey.


End file.
